greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Sturm
Der Sturm ist die 24. Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Als der Sturm über Seattle zunimmt, rennen Derek und Cristina durch einen dunklen Krankenhausflur. Währenddessen hört man Merediths Erzählung über Murphys Law in der Medizin. Fünf Stunden vorher: Im Aufzug, der zum Dach führt, erklärt Owen Hunt Ethan, dass er und sein Dad zu einem sicheren Krankenhaus verlegt werden. Ethan fragt, ob Owen auch mitkommt, doch dieser sagt, dass er hier benötigt wird. Der Aufzug kommt an und die Leute für den Transport sagen, dass sie hier warten sollen und sie eine Trage runterschicken. Als Ethan in den Helikopter aufgenommen wird, fragt Cristina, ob Owen ihr jemals erzählen wollte, dass er Ethan adoptieren möchte. Er antwortet, dass es dazu niemals kommen würde und Cristina stellt - erneut - fest, dass er unbedingt Kinder haben möchte. Daraufhin bricht ein kleiner Streit zwischen den Beiden aus. Die beiden hören erst auf zu streiten, als Cristinas Pager sich meldet und sie zu einem Notfall gerufen wird. In Merediths Zimmer versucht Derek seine Frau, die in den Wehen liegt, zu beruhigen, als das Licht beginnt, zu flackern. Während Cristina alles wiederholt, was Meredith zu Derek sagt, geht Derek Eischips für Meredith holen und nach der Ärztin schauen. Meredith bittet Cristina, von Owen zu erzählen, da es sie von den Wehen ablenke. Shane und Ben sind im OP-Bereich und warten auf Bailey. Gemeinsam müssen sie einem Mann helfen, der während des Sturms die Dachrinne seines Hauses reinigen wollte. Es ist Baileys erste OP nach ihrer Infektion. Als alle soweit sind, verlässt Bailey den OP und sagt, dass sie es nicht tun kann. Im ER sind Jackson und Owen besorgt, weil das Licht die ganze Zeit flackert. Frank, der Hausmeister des Krankenhauses, erinnert sie, dass sie sich eher um die Patienten Sorgen machen sollten und er sich um das Krankenhaus kümmert. Webber stimmt zu und sagt, dass eine Menge Leute nur ins Krankenhaus kommen werden, um den Sturm abzusitzen. April versucht, sich noch an den Verlobungsring zu gewöhnen, während Callie ihr vorschlägt, den Ring an dem Kittel zu befestigen, so wie sie und Arizona es immer tun. Bailey geht zu Owen und sagt, dass die Patienten eine OP brauchen und zwar sofort, sie aber alle völlig ausgelastet sind. Als Owen sagt, dass sie operieren könnte, verneint sie dies. Der Vater des Patienten, Herr Strickland, hat dies mitbekommen und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Webber hat ebenfalls gehört, was Bailey gesagt hat und übernimmt die OP. Bailey verteidigt sich bei Hunt, dass sie versucht, jedem Patienten zu helfen. Daraufhin kontert Owen, dass das nicht stimmt, da sie ihre Patienten nicht einmal berührt. Callie schlägt vor, dass Bailey nach den Blutvorräten schauen soll. Bailey geht los und Callie sagt zu Owen, dass er es mit Bailey locker angehen soll. Alex Karev und Jo kommen rein und Owen fragt, was passiert ist. Alex antwortet knapp, dass es ein Baum war und läuft mit Jo weiter. Jackson kommt mit einem Inkubator, in dem ein Baby liegt, welches in ein anderes Krankenhaus verlegt werden soll. Er will wissen, ob Alex ihm helfen kann. Daraufhin fragt Callie, ob nicht Arizona die Aufsicht hätte und wo sie ist. Arizona zieht sich gerade in einem Schlafraum an. Lauren Boswell, die noch Bett liegt, fragt sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Arizona antwortet, dass die Neugeborenenstation nicht genügend Arbeitskräfte hat und sie nun los muss. Lauren schlägt vor, dass sie dort aushelfen könnte, doch Arizona sagt, dass sie das nicht soll und geht eilig davon. Sie kommt in der Neugeborenenstation an und beruhigt einen Vater, indem sie ihm sagt, dass alles gut ist. Genau in diesem Moment bekommt sie mitgeteilt, dass die Evakuierung des Krankenhauses wegen dem Sturm eingestellt wurde. Als die Lichter wieder anfangen zu flackern, muss Arizona einige Eltern wieder beruhigen. Sie gibt Alex, Jo und Stephanie den Auftrag, nach den Eltern zu sehen, sie freundlich zu stimmen und sie ruhig zu halten. Plötzlich kommt Lauren rüber und fragt, ob sie Hilfe brauchen. Alex sagt ja, während Arizona im selben Moment mit nein antwortet. Lauren sagt, dass sie nicht herumsitzen und nichts tun wird, es aber einen Raum gibt, der voll mit Babys ist und Hilfe gebraucht wird. Sie fragt Alex, was es zu tun gibt. Connie geht in Merediths Patientenzimmer. Meredith fragt, ob sie nun pressen darf, aber Connie sagt Meredith, dass sie es nicht tun soll, da das Kind sonst mit dem Gesicht zu erst kommt und bei der Geburt sterben könnte. Das Kind muss mit einem Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt geholt werden, doch Meredith möchte keine OP. Während Cristina versucht Meredith zu beruhigen, gehen die Lichter aus. Derek sagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, da die Ersatzgeneratoren bald anspringen werden, doch die Lichter bleiben weiterhin aus. Webber operiert gerade Baileys Patienten in einem dunklen OP-Raum. Er bittet die OP-Schwestern, alles an Licht zu holen, was sie finden können. Owen kommt mit Frank rein, um zu schauen, ob es etwas gibt, das im OP gebraucht wird. Frank teilt mit, dass die Ersatzgeneratoren schön längst hätten angehen müssen. Webber schreit ihn daraufhin an, dass er schauen soll, warum dies nicht so ist. Als Owen und Frank gehen, kann Shane das Echo wieder einschalten. Webber sieht, dass es Probleme gibt und sagt, dass sie Jeff Russell rufen sollen, doch Shane teilt ihm mit, dass dieser es aufgrund des Sturmes nicht geschafft hat, zu kommen und dass sie nur noch Cristina hätten. Richard ordnet an, dass Cristina geholt werden soll und Shane rennt los. Cristina fragt unterdessen Connie, die Gynäkologin, ob sie das Baby nicht einfach drehen können, aber Connie verneint, da es zu gefährlich für Meredith und das Baby wäre. Shane kommt rein und sagt, dass Richard Hilfe im OP braucht. Cristina fragt ungläubig, wer denn im Dunkeln operiert und sagt, dass das nicht gemacht wird. Meredith sagt ihr, es sei in Ordnung, dass Cristina geht. Bevor Cristina zur OP verschwindet, beauftragt sie Shane, sie über Meredith zu informieren. Connie sagt, dass eine normale Geburt nicht möglich ist und nur der Kaiserschnitt die Gefahr für Beide so minimal wie möglich hält. Meredith stimmt am Ende der OP zu. In der Neugeborenenstation versucht Alex, das Gespräch mit Jo aufzunehmen, welches sie beendet hatten, als der Baum ins Haus gestürzt war. Plötzlich kommt Arizona und fragt Alex, ob er den Monitor hinter ihm kontrollieren kann. Darauf blinkt ein rotes Licht, was sagt, dass die Batterien bald leer sind. Alex flucht und Arizona sagt den anderen, dass sie weiterhin lächeln und ruhig bleiben sollen, damit die Eltern nicht in Panik verfallen. Alle setzen ein (unechtes) Lächeln auf. Arizona fragt Alex, ob er die Schränke nach Ersatzbatterien durchsuchen kann, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass dort keine mehr sind. Im OP-Bereich kommt jemand mit einer Blutkonserve rein. Richard bedankt sich und sieht, dass es Bailey ist. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr, doch Bailey hört ihm nicht zu. Ben und Richard geben zu, dass beider Versuche, Bailey zurück in den OP zu bringen, nicht funktioniert haben. Dann kommt Cristina rein und schaut auf das Echo. Sie meint, dass sie den Patienten weiter öffnen muss um zu sehen wo die Blutung am Herzen ist, sie dies aber nicht unter den aktuellen Umständen machen wird. Richard erklärt, dass er den Ärzten aus Syrien gezeigt hat, wie man unter solchen Umständen arbeiten können und dass sie das auch kann. Während dem Kaiserschnitt besprechen Meredith und Derek Babynamen, als Heather reinkommt und sagt, dass Frank schaut, dass er wenigstens das Licht in den OP-Räumen anbekommt. Shane sagt Heather, dass sie hier Hilfe beim Licht bräuchten und gibt Heather eine Taschenlampe. Derek steht auf und sagt Connie, dass sie das nicht versauen soll. Connie schaut Derek kurz an, sagt ihm, dass er sich setzen soll und fängt an zu schneiden. Währenddessen versuchen die Ärzte die Patienten im Eingangsbereich zu verteilen, als draußen vor der Türe ein Bus verunglückt und Feuer fängt. April, Owen, Callie, Miranda, Jackson, Leah und Matthew rennen raus, um die Leute zu retten. Sie beeilen sich, da der Bus jeden Augenblick in die Luft fliegen könnte. Owen bittet Bailey, alle Leute in die Notaufnahme zu bringen, während er und Jackson in den brennenden Bus gehen. Im dunklen OP-Raum bringt Connie das Baby von Meredith und Derek zur Welt. Meredith ist besorgt, dass sie das Baby nicht schreien hört. Etwas später hört man ein Babyschreien und Derek zeigt Meredith das Baby. Dann reicht er es zurück zu den Schwestern, da die Atmung noch schwach ist. Connie sagt, dass das bei Babys normal sei und es gleich auf die Neugeborenenstation kommt. Meredith befiehlt Derek, dass er auf keinen Fall das Baby alleine lassen soll und Derek gibt diesselbe Angabe an Shane und Heather zurück. in einem Vorratsraum schauen Alex und Arizona nach Batterien, doch haben auch dort kein Glück. Arizona macht sich selbst dafür verantwortlich und erzählt Alex dann, dass sie Callie betrogen hat. Alex erzählt Arizona daraufhin, dass er Jo liebt und fühlt sich dann schuldig für die Frauen, die er weggestoßen hat. Bailey und Leah suchen nach Schmerzmitteln. In einem Tresor sind noch welche, aber ohne Strom können sie den Zahlencode nicht eingeben. Connie näht gerade Meredith und sagt Shane und Heather, dass sie zu einer Mutter nur positives sagen sollen. Als eine OP-Schwester reinkommt und Connie sagt, dass sie gebraucht wird, hört sie auf und vertraut Shane, dass er Meredith zu Ende behandeln kann. Im anderen OP-Raum hat Cristina Angst, den Patienten zu töten, da sie das Loch im Herzen nicht finden kann. Richard sagt dann, dass sie das Licht ausmachen und sich ruhig verhalten sollen. Er sagt zu Cristina, dass sie weiß wie sich ein gesundes Herz anhört. Cristina tut es und findet somit das Loch im Herzen und beginnt es zu reparieren. Währenddessen beauftragt Arizona die Ärzte, die Babys manuell zu beatmen, wenn die Geräte ausfallen. Derek kommt mit seinem Sohn rein und Arizona schaut sich ihn an. Eine Maschine fällt aus und Jo geht rüber, um das Baby manuell zu beatmen, während sie die Mutter beruhigt und mit ihr über das Baby spricht. Stephanie und Lauren sehen noch zwei Maschinen mit einem roten Blinken und sagen, dass sie sich darum kümmern werden. Plötzlich fragt ein besorgter Vater, ob das rote Licht nicht das Batterielicht wäre und verunsichert somit auch die anderen Eltern im Raum. Bailey kommt in die Halle und Callie möchte, dass sie ihr hilft, doch Bailey geht eilig wieder davon und sagt, dass sie nach den Medikamenten schauen möchte, was Callie enttäuscht. Während Owen und Jackson im Bus eine Frau zu befreien, riecht Jackson Gas, was sich verteilt. Die Frau fragt nach ihrer 3-jährigen Tochter, aber Owen versichert der Frau, dass alle drinnen sind. Dann fangen sie an, die Frau zu befreien. Shane näht Meredith, als er und Heather eine Menge Blut bemerken. Als sie sehen, dass Blut durch Merediths IV kommt, stellt Meredith fest, dass sie eine innere Blutung hat und dies von ihrem Sturz auf der Treppe kommt. Heather rennt los, um Hilfe zu suchen, während Meredith Shane sagt, dass er sie noch einmal öffnen soll, damit er die Blutung findet. Shane möchte am Anfang nicht, doch durch gutes Zureden von Meredith macht er es dann doch. Jackson und Owen befreien die Frau von ihrem Sitz, aber das Bein der Frau schmerzt zu sehr, dass sie alleine nicht selbst rauslaufen kann. Jackson bricht über ihnen ein Fenster auf. Im NICU versucht Arizona, die Eltern zu beruhigen, während immer mehr Maschinen ausfallen. Stephanie und Lauren müssen gehen, um ein Baby zu beatmen. Tim, der besorgte Vater, schreit Arizona an, dass es hier nicht genügend Leute gibt, die die Babys manuell beatmen können. Durch diese Aussage fangen die anderen Eltern an zu schreien. Derek sagt, dass sie alle ruhig sein sollen. Er stimmt der Aussage zu, dass es hier nicht genügend Ärzte gibt, aber dafür genügend Leute. Arizona sagt, dass Derek recht hat und sie den Eltern zeigen wird, wie sie ihr eigenes Baby beatmen können. Jo erklärt es einer Mutter, die offen zu dieser Idee ist. Schnell nehmen es die anderen auch an. Man sieht Alex, wie er Jo beobachtet. Shane findet heraus, dass die Blutung von Merediths Milz kommt. Meredith erklärt ihm, wie er die Blutung stoppen kann und sagt ihm, dass er das alleine kann. Als er sich weigert, sagt sie, dass sie gleich bewusstlos wird. Sie sagt ihm noch, dass er sie sterben lassen soll, wenn ihr Herz länger als neun Minuten stehen bleibt. Sie zwingt ihn, alles zu wiederholen was sie gesagt hat und er macht es. Sie versucht noch, ihm den Namen des Babys mitzuteilen, verliert vorher aber das Bewusstsein. Nach der OP dankt Cristina Richard, da er aus ihr einen besseren Arzt gemacht hat. Cristina geht, um nach Meredith zu schauen, während Richard nach Frank schauen geht. Leah und Bailey versuchen den Safe mit den Medikamenten zu öffnen. Heather kommt rein und sagt Bailey, dass sie sofort zu Meredith kommen soll, da diese Hilfe braucht und im schlechten Zustand ist. Bailey sagt, dass Meredith es selbst hinbekommt, aber Heather verneint und erklärt ihr, dass Meredith nicht operiert, sondern selbst auf dem Tisch liegt. Bailey ist geschockt. Sie nimmt sich einen IV-Ständer, bricht den Safe auf und folgt Heather. Jackson, Owen und Callie legen die Frau auf eine Trage und fahren sie zum Krankenhaus. Jackson bleibt zurück und sieht einen Schuh. Er merkt, dass dieser Schuh zu der Tochter der Frau gehören muss. April fragt Callie und Owen, wo Jackson ist, als sie sieht, dass er nicht bei ihnen ist. Jackson schaut in den Bus und sieht das Mädchen. Er geht rein und versucht das Mädchen raus zu holen, aber sie rührt sich nicht. Bailey kommt in Merediths OP und Shane sagt ihr, dass er die Blutung nicht stoppen kann. Bevor Bailey operiert, bittet sie noch um ein Paar Handschuhe. Cristina findet Connie und fragt, wo Meredith ist, da sie nicht im Aufwachraum ist. Connie ist von dieser Frage auch überrascht. Jackson versucht das Mädchen aus dem Bus zu bekommen. Bailey realisiert, dass Meredith eine komplette Splenektomie braucht, als Cristina reinkommt und wissen will, was los ist. Callie, Owen und April sehen Jackson hinter dem Bus, der nun komplett in Flammen steht. Sie rufen ihm zu, dass er weg soll, da dieser jeden Moment in die Luft fliegen kann und April rennt auf den Bus zu. Matthew rennt ihr nach und kann sie rechtzeitig auf den Boden ziehen als der Bus explodiert. Derek ist bei seinem Sohn in der Neugeborenenstation, als Cristina mit einem sorgenvollen Gesicht gegen die Scheibe klopft. Derek merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, ab da setzt die Handlung am Beginn der Folge an. April schreit nach Jackson, als dieser plötzlich auftaucht und das kleine Mädchen auf seinen Armen trägt. Er rennt an April vorbei und reicht das Mädchen an die weinende Mutter weiter. April weint auch und Matthew umarmt sie. Im Keller des Krankenhauses sucht Richard nach Frank. Der Keller ist geflutet. Er findet Frank bewusstlos am Boden liegen und beginnt mit Rettungsmaßnahmen. Callie untersucht Jackson nach Verletzungen, als April reinkommt, Jackson schlägt und schreit, dass er hätte sterben können. Callie schlägt April vor, dass sie spazieren gehen soll, was sie auch tut. Sie lässt Matthew stehen, der zwischen April und Jackson hin und her schaut. Bailey operiert Meredith noch immer. Derek erzählt Cristina, dass das Baby nach Meredith kommt. Er sagt, dass es dem Kind gut, er sich aber im Moment mehr sorgen um Meredith macht. Cristina versucht Derek aufzubauen. Bailey kommt raus und sagt Derek und Cristina, dass Meredith eine massive Milzblutung hatte. Sie hat die Milz entfernt, aber bevor sie weiterreden konnte, bricht sie in Tränen aus. Derek und Cristina rennen in den OP, wo Shane den Beiden sagt, dass es Meredith gut geht. Weiterhin sagt er, dass Bailey entschied, dass Meredith im OP-Raum mit dem Stromausfall bleibt, bis sie aufwacht. Bailey kommt ebenfalls rein und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie anfing zu weinen und damit alle erschreckt hat, aber Derek umarmt sie einfach nur. Richard bekommt Frank soweit stabil, dass er ihn hoch in die Notaufnahme schicken kann. Richard entschuldigt sich, dass er Frank angeschrien hat und Frank sagt ihm, dass er nur den Schalter umlegen muss, damit der Strom wieder angeht. Frank wird weggebracht und Richard sucht nach dem Schalter. Arizona bemerkt, dass Alex die ganze Zeit Jo anschaut und sagt ihm, dass Jo ein guter Lehrer wäre. Lauren kommt rüber zu den beiden und sagt, dass sie mit Arizona reden möchte. Arizona sagt ihr daraufhin, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat und im Moment nicht darüber reden möchte. Lauren aber meint, dass sie Arizona nicht gehen lassen kann, da sie sie liebt. Lauren wird in der Mitte des Satzes von Callie unterbrochen und berichtet ihr über ihre Nacht. Das Licht geht wieder an und alle sind erleichtert. Im Licht sieht Callie, dass Arizonas Ring an Laurens Hemd ist. Lauren versucht sich herauszureden, doch Callie glaubt ihr nicht und tauscht mit Arizona einen Blick aus. Alex findet Jo, wie sie aus einem Fenster starrt, und sie reden darüber. was mit dem Baum passiert ist. Er sagt, dass er Jo etwas sagen muss, aber sie antwortet, er soll es lassen, da sie alles Gute in ihrem Leben wieder vermasselt und sie damit nicht ihre Freundschaft zerstören möchte. Alex erklärt ihr, dass sie nichts vermasseln wird. Nach einer kurzen Zeit gesteht Alex Jo ihr seine Liebe. Jo lächelt und küsst ihn. April findet Jackson in seinem Bett. Jackson sagt, dass, egal was es ist, sie es für sich behalten soll. Sie schließt die Vorhänge und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn will. Weiterhin sagt sie, dass sie nicht fair zu ihm war und sie ihn verletzt hat. Jackson erinnert sie daran, dass sie heiraten wird, aber April erzählt ihm von ihrer Angst, dass er tot gewesen wäre als der Bus explodierte. Jackson erinnert sie noch einmal an die Heirat und sie sagt, dass sie heiraten wird, bis er ihr einen Grund gibt, es nicht zu tun. Cristina findet Owen in einem Bereitschaftsraum. Er schlägt vor, Meredith gemeinsam zu besuchen. Cristina erzählt Owen von der OP mit Richard und ihre Gefühle über das, was sie dort empfand. Am Ende fragt sie, ob er dasselbe bei ihr spürt. Owen versteht es nicht und Cristina erzählt ihm von Derek, wie er mit Zola umgeht und vergleicht es mit Owens Umgang bei Ethan. Sie erzählt weiter und fragt, ob sie wirklich genug für ihn ist. Es tritt Stille ein und dann sagt sie, sie wünschte es wäre anders. Owen wehrt sich gegen diese Aussage, doch Cristina meint, dass es schon passiert ist. Cristina steht auf und verlässt mit Tränen in den Augen den Raum. Owen ruft ihr nach, doch Cristina hört nicht auf ihn. Callie schreit Arizona an, sie dachte, sie wären über diese harten Zeiten drüber. Callie fängt an zu weinen und fragt sie, warum sie ihr das antut, nach allem, was sie in diesem Jahr durchgemacht haben, inklusive des Flugzeugabsturzes. Arizona schreit, dass Callie nicht in dem Flugzeug war und sie aufhören soll, so zu tun, als wäre es so gewesen. Sie schreien sich an, bis sie beide weinen. Arizona sagt, dass sie Callie nicht mehr traut, nachdem diese ihr das Bein abgenommen hat, obwohl sie sagte, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Meredith hat ihren neugeborenen Sohn im Arm, Derek ist mit Zola direkt neben ihr. Meredith schlägt dann vor, ihren Sohn Bailey Grey Shepherd zu nennen. Derek liebt den Namen. Cristina schaut auf die Familie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, während sie von diesen nicht bemerkt wird. Dann geht sie vom Fenster weg. Meredith schaut zum Fenster und bemerkt nicht, dass Cristina da war. Ben findet Bailey, wie sie durch das Krankenhaus läuft. Er gratuliert ihr, weil er gehört hat, was sie getan hat. Bailey läuft weiter und Ben fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Sie sagt, dass sie mit Webber sprechen muss. Und sich bei ihm entschuldigen will. Während man Merediths Stimme im Outro hört, sehen wir Webbers bewusstlosen Körper am Boden des Kellers liegen. Sein Arztkittel ist angebrannt Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Hilarie Burton als Dr. Lauren Boswell *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *LisaGay Hamilton als Dr. Connie Ryan *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Blue Deckert als Frank *Justin Bruening als Paramedic Matthew *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Michael Buie als Paul Dawson *Angela Lin als Barbara Yu Co-Starring *Craig Blair als Tim *Christine Weatherup als Crystal *Jeris Lee Poindexter als Mr. Strickland *Nicole J. Butler als Jess *Jason E. Kelley als Chuck *Catia Ojeda als Allie *Kyle Red Silverstein als Ethan Dawson Musik Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Perfect Storm bezieht sich auf einen Song von Evidence. Trivia *Shonda Rhimes schrieb auf ihrer Twitter-Seite, dass dieses Staffelfinale eigentlich keine Katastrophe beinhalten sollte. Es gab allerdings später eine große Diskussion mit den anderen Autoren und die Pläne haben sich geändert. *Auf Twitter wurde der offizielle Hashtag #TheStormIsComing für diese Episode eingerichtet. Intro :"Ich hatte diese Wahnsinns-Professorin. Sie wirkte unbesiegbar. Eines Tages musste ihre Gallenblase entfernt werden. Die OP hat sie umgebracht. Ihre Thrombozyten hatten eine Funktionsstörung. Sie verblutete auf dem Tisch. Alles, was nur schief gehen konnte, ging auch schief. Es gibt dafür einen Begriff: Murphy's Law*. Komisch, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mich mal treffen könnte." ( * = Alles, was schiefgehen kann, wird irgendwann schiefgehen. Deshalb muss in der Medizin oft doppelt genäht werden, damit es nicht s…) Outro "Jeder Sturm hat mal ein Ende. Sobald alle Bäume entwurzelt sind und alle Häuser verwüstet wurden. Der Wind flaut ab, die Wolken teilen sich, der Regen hört auf. Der Himmel klart im Nu auf und erst dann, in den stillen Momenten nach dem Sturm, erfahren wir, wer stark genug war, ihn zu überleben..."Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode